


DDDistractions (An Unconventional Path to Love)

by PrinceMeerKat (Author_in_Wonderland), Spazzcat



Series: Nanobots [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Accidental Body Modification, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith is a virgin, Keith is stubbornly in denial, Lance is a hormonal teenager, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Nipple Play, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Shiro is oblivious until he's not, Titty Fucking, keith and Lance are 18+, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 16:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12634635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Author_in_Wonderland/pseuds/PrinceMeerKat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spazzcat/pseuds/Spazzcat
Summary: Lance had a problem.He had a lot of problems, to be honest. Like avoiding Pidge’s blackmail and being away from his family. And he managed those decently well, but his current problem could not be handled by being utterly shameless or by talking to Hunk when he got homesick, oh no.Because Keith was the root of this problem. Mr. perfect pilot and crazy fighting skills. Lance’s neck and neck rival. The bad boy with the social skills of a raccoon raised under a rock. Although it wasn’t unusual for Lance to have a Keith related problem, this one in particular blew all past problems out of the water. And it was all because of one thing./Boobs/.A story in which Keith undergoes an unexpected change, Lance has many feelings, and space lube is much better than earth lube.





	DDDistractions (An Unconventional Path to Love)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there folks! This is PrinceMeerKat here, posting after a very long hiatus, in which I will explain the reason for when I next update my other [fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10523256/chapters/23229342). For now please enjoy this piece of work that became way longer than I had intended it to. I wrangled the wonderful [Spazzcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spazzcat) into helping me create real plot, edit, and doing a bit of ghostwriting where I kept getting stuck, and I wouldn't have been able to get this done without her. Bless her soul for joining me in this smut full of feels rollercoaster. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Spazzcat: Yes, I am still working on The Last Aspect. Chapter 36 is about halfway done. In the meantime, please enjoy this porn with plot and feelings that I got roped into helping write and provide science for.

Lance had a problem.

He had a lot of problems, to be honest. Like avoiding Pidge’s blackmail and being away from his family. And he managed those decently well, but his current problem could not be handled by being utterly shameless or by talking to Hunk when he got homesick, oh no.

Because _Keith_ was the root of this problem. Mr. perfect pilot and crazy fighting skills. Lance’s neck and neck rival. The bad boy with the social skills of a raccoon raised under a rock. Although it wasn’t unusual for Lance to have a Keith related problem, this one in particular blew all past problems out of the water. And it was all because of one thing.

_Boobs_.

Specifically, the perfectly perky and large pair of boobs that were attached to the red paladin's chest. The ones that had been doing nothing but distract Lance for the past two weeks since they appeared.

It had all started when they received an emergency signal after wormholing to a new galaxy, coming from what seemed to be an abandoned planet. Allura informed them that the signal was old but, they still needed to take a look for survivors. She'd sent down Hunk, Pidge, and Keith, with Lance and Shiro kept in reserve in case it turned out to be a trap.  
  
As it turned out, however, there was no one on the surface at all, Galra or otherwise. What they found instead though, were what appeared to be storage units full of different containers labelled in a language they didn’t recognize. Apparently Keith, at Pidge’s insistence, had decided to pop open one of the containers to figure out what was inside. But the lid had been very stubborn, and when it finally came free it popped off with such force that the dust that was all that was left of the contents was flung upwards right into his face, sending him into a fit of sneezing and coughing.

After that, Shiro  ordered them to come back to the castle to be put through decontamination and for Keith to get a scan in case he’d inhaled something harmful. At Coran's instruction, the jar had been sealed in a plastic bag and brought along for analysis, just to be safe. The scans, thankfully, turned up no signs of anything hazardous, and the paladins had headed off to bed with another beacon crossed off on the maps.

It wasn't until the next morning that it was obvious the scans had missed something, when the entire castle was woken by the dulcet tones of Keith screaming bloody murder.

The team had stood by in stunned silence as they stared at Keith, who was demanding answers from Coran as to why there was suddenly mounds of jiggly fat and flesh where his pectorals used to be. Nothing else had changed, his jawline was still masculine, his shoulders still broad, and his voice just as deep as normal. There just happened to be a pair of what Lance could estimate, at a very long glance, to be DDD breasts pressing up against the inside of his black t-shirt which, not having been cut with such in mind, was stretched over them in an extremely distracting manner.

As it turned out, after Coran managed to translate the label on the container, what Keith had inhaled wasn’t dust, but hundreds of nanobots. The Altean excitedly explained how the aliens that had previously inhabited the deserted planet were a race known to be technologically advanced, similar to the Olkari. But where the Olkari turned nature into tech, these aliens used tech to modify biology. The nanobots were designed with a wide variety of specific codes, so that they could be used to do different things, like regrow a missing organ or erase scars. Or, apparently, add boobs. Which was actually pretty neat when you thought about it, at least in Lance’s personal opinion. Keith clearly didn’t agree.

“If these nanobot things gave me breasts, then they can be used to get rid of them too, right?” The red paladin demanded furiously, trying to find a comfortable position to cross his arms around the new extensions on his chest.

“Well,” Coran twirled his moustache nervously. “Technically yes, but the problem is that they are preprogrammed. To change them back we would either need to find other nanobots with a code to reverse the change made by these ones, or we would need to be able to access and somehow change the code of the ones we have here. Which would take time.”

“Are we not able to somehow get the nanobots out of his body?” Shiro asked, coming to put a comforting hand on Keith’s shoulder.

“Unfortunately, once the nanobots have completed their modifications, removing them serves no purpose. The changes remain permanent until new nanobots enter the system,” he looks to Keith. “I’m sorry m’boy but it seems you will be stuck like this for a bit of time.”

Keith looked almost distraught at Coran’s words. Pidge quickly piped up from beside Lance and Hunk. “Don’t worry, Keith.” They said firmly, adjusting their glasses with a grin. “Just let me have a crack at it and you’ll be back to normal in no time flat.”  
  
“Famous last words.” Hunk muttered quietly.

Coran assured Keith that things would be alright and to not worry too much about it. It was only after Keith had finally left, opting to stay in his room as Shiro had decided to call off training for the day, that Lance realized he had not stopped staring at Keith's new extremities. It took a harsh elbow to his gut from Pidge for him to come back to attention, noticing both the green and yellow paladins snickering at him as well as the half chub he was sporting in his jeans. This was clearly a sign of worse things to come.

And worse was right. At least for Lance. It seemed that Keith had decided that the best way to get over his boobs was to pretend they weren’t there. Which didn’t work out so well.

First, they had to make an emergency run to the space mall to get him a sports bra. Keith seemed to have no problem with walking around the Castle in nothing but his T-shirt, but Shiro did. Especially after he caught him training like that. Only Shiro and Allura had gone with the highly-irritated Keith to the mall, but all looked sufficiently annoyed on their return that it was probably a good thing the rest of them had been left behind. Unfortunately, this did little to actually solve the decency problem, since Keith immediately opted to treat the bra as though it were a tank-top and would train with nothing overtop. More than once Lance walked in on him with only the tight black fabric preserving his modesty and was forced to beat a hasty retreat.

Not that this stopped him from being subjected to frequent eyefuls. Every single group training session, the red paladin would join them in the locker room and begin stripping down with no concern for modesty whatsoever. Only Shiro’s hasty verbal and occasionally physical intervention would get the disgruntled teen into a private changing stall before the bra came off. The one time the black paladin left the training session early and left them to change alone, Lance turned around to ask Hunk a question and came face to face with a broad expanse of pale, sweaty flesh that made every ounce of blood in his body instantly rush to either his face or his dick, his brain shutting down completely until Hunk dragged him out of the room.

What with one thing and another, for the past two weeks Lance had been jacking off at an average of twice a day, to say nothing of the amount of times he had to will his erection away because he had more important things to do other than just masturbate furiously to the thought of Keith. Not that he hadn’t been masturbating to Keith before then; the tits just increased the frequency. It was worse than the time of his fifteenth summer, when he was working at a surf shack. Half naked babes and dudes everywhere, abs and breasts and _so_ many legs. That was the summer Lance found out he was wasn’t just a ladies man, and that dick chafing was a very real thing. Thankfully, like so many other things, space lube was better than Earth lube, but at the rate he was going through it he was going to run out before long.

And it seemed like Pidge and Coran were no closer to figuring out how to change Keith back. Lance was starting to worry about whether he could die from jacking off too much. It was starting to affect his sleep, which was affecting his performance (in training), and the others were noticing. Hunk and Pidge kept laughing whenever he got hit by a bot because he was distracted by the bounce of Keith’s chest while they trained. Even Shiro was starting to give him stern looks mixed with sympathy. The only one who didn’t seem to realize what was up, was Keith himself.

“Lance! What the hell was that back there?” Keith glared at Lance across the change room after a particularly bad training session. Keith marched up to Lance, jaw clenched, leaning in till their chests were touching. It took every ounce of self-control the blue paladin possessed to keep his attention on the other’s words and furious expression and not on the protruding portion of Keith’s chest currently pressed up against his own. “Were you even _looking_ at the gladiator?!”

“Of course I was!” Lance lied. “And you don’t see me calling you out for getting tripped up by the gladiator!” he rebuffed.

“I only got tripped because _you_ were supposed to have my back and shoot it before it even got to me!” Keith practically hissed in his face, leaning in even tighter until their undersuits rubbed together. Lance made a small choking noise as he realized how very hard he was in his suit, and how very, very close Keith was to said hardness.

“D-dude, get off me!” He panicked and without much thought, shoved Keith off of him with enough force to cause the other to fall.

“Lance!” both Shiro and Hunk shouted in surprise. Shiro went to help Keith up who just pushed him away and stood up himself. Shiro turned a reprimanding look at Lance who felt like he was going to be ill.

“Lance, you know better than to get in a physical altercation with a fellow Paladin. I would expect better from you.”

“I-I-he-!” Lance floundered for an explanation. “H-he’s the one who put his g-gross self in my personal space!” he pointed an accusing finger at Keith. “Pressing himself up against me like that! He’s l-lucky I didn’t deck him! He’s the one who should be apologizing to me!” With that, Lance grabbed his change of clothes and rushed out, heading straight to his own room.

After auto locking the door, Lance slid to the floor, groaning into his hands. He really messed up.

\--------------

After a long and guilt ridden jerk off in the shower, Lance wallowed in his room. A little after dinner time, Hunk came around with a bowl of food goo and a supportive shoulder hug, like the amazing best friend he was. He didn’t scold Lance, able to tell he already felt horrible about having pushed Keith, but did suggest maybe apologizing.

“I know, I know,” Lance sighed putting his empty bowl aside. “But what am I supposed to say? ‘Sorry I pushed you away like a crazy person. I just didn’t want you to notice how hard my dick was for you’? Ugh,” He flopped back onto the bed with a whine. “Hunk, I don’t know what to doooooooooo!”

“Well…” Lance turned to look at Hunk who was twiddling his thumbs. “Have you ever considered maybe just _telling_ Keith?”

“What?!” Lance sat back up, giving himself a slight head rush. “No! Hunk, he would kill me! Straight up stab me with his bayard! And then stab me again with his dagger! And then probably just throw me out the airlock for extra measure!” Lance’s hands gestured wildly as he spoke. “Goodbye, Lancey Lance!”

“I dunno about that,” Hunk shrugged. “I mean before all this, you guys were getting along pretty well. It seemed like you were becoming really close.”

Lance frowned, hands falling onto his lap. “I guess…” Hunk wasn’t exactly wrong. Him and Keith _had_ been getting along a whole lot better. Lance would even be willing to call them friends. At some point they had started to joke around instead of just mocking each other. They were willing to actually listen and work together instead of always bickering and fighting. And sometimes late at night, when neither of them could sleep, they would sit together up on the observation deck looking out at the stars, and share stories and worries and even secrets.

It was in these shared moments that Lance had learned that Keith had an interest in cryptids and was a total mothman fanboy. That since the age of eight he had been through over ten different foster families and group homes until getting into the Garrison at sixteen. That he had a strange and sometimes sardonic sense of humour, and that when he laughed really hard he would let out an adorable snort. Lance made it his mission one night to try and get Keith to snort as much as possible, and when he caught the grin on a red faced, giggling, snorting and breathless Keith, that’s when he realized how truly screwed he was. Because sure, Lance had always known Keith was attractive, _considerably_ attractive, even with the mullet. That he had temptingly soft looking and often red bitten lips that Lance wouldn’t mind nibbling on or dragging moans out of. That he had strong, thick legs that would probably feel amazing wrapped around Lance’s hips or head, and that his ass was round and pert and just begging to be spanked. Lance was well aware of the reasons why Keith starred in some of his best wet dreams and fantasies. But this bright eyed, smiling Keith, _this_ was who Lance knew with sudden clarity that he wanted to greet each morning with. Who he wanted to spend his days with sharing lazy kisses and playful banter. The boy who he wanted to bring home to his _familia_ and say ‘ _Mamá_ , this is the _one_.’

And that was a terrifying thought. Because Lance had no idea how Keith felt. They had only just truly started to become close friends over the past year when Keith returned from his time with the Marmorites. And sure, Keith might have been gay, but that didn’t mean he was into _Lance_. And the last thing Lance wanted to do was jeopardize their friendship because he couldn’t get his dick or his heart under control. That is, if he didn’t already fuck things up with his recent behaviour.

“Ugh!” Lance groaned and slumped against Hunk. “Stupid nanobots…” Hunk gave him a pat on the back.

“Come on, everyone is hanging out in the lounge area. Come down with me and maybe you can try and give Keith an apology that won’t get you stabbed.”

“An apology like that exists?” Lance muttered, but levered himself to his feet. He had to face Keith eventually, he might as well get it over with.

When they got downstairs everyone was spread out on the cushioned benches. Shiro and Allura were having a conversation off on one side, while Coran was regaling Pidge with stories of his past. Keith was sitting more in the middle with his feet up, and a data pad in hand. Lance felt his cheeks redden and quickly looked away from the other boy, quickly moving to flop on an open section of bench as far from Keith as he could get. He was so focused on not paying attention to Keith that he missed when Hunk sat beside the dark-haired boy.

“Hey Keith, you alright? You’re rubbing at your neck a lot,” Hunk’s brows furrowed in concern.

Keith startled, looking up. “Huh? Yeah, I’m fine. My neck and back are just sore.” He grimaced, rubbing the back of his shoulder. “Have been for a couple weeks now.”

“Ah, that makes sense,” Hunk gave a nod of understanding. “Do you want a massage? I used to give them to my mom and sister when they were having neck and back pain. I’m pretty good at them, or so I’ve been told,” he wiggled his fingers invitingly. Keith seemed to think about it for a moment before giving in.

“Yeah, sure. Why not?” He sat up and turned a bit, allowing the other man to sit behind him. Hunk moved over to the open space and flexed his fingers before pushing Keith’s long hair out of the way.

“Here,” Keith reached into one his belt satchels and pulled out a hair tie, quickly putting his hair up in a high little ponytail.

“Thanks. Tell me if it’s uncomfortable, okay?” Hunk said before carefully digging his thumbs into Keith’s spine at the base of his neck.

“Ah, shit,” Keith tensed at the pressure with a hiss. Hunk moved to a different spot and slowly and carefully worked the stiff and knotted muscles. Eventually, Keith started to relax, and small sighs and quiet moans of relief slipped out.

Lance wasn’t even able to pretend to pay attention to Pidge and Coran as he watched Keith and Hunk intently. He felt the usual stirring in his gut that he got lately around Keith, but it wasn’t the only feeling. There was something twisting in his stomach making him feel like pricks of heat were in his limbs, his jaw clenching and his nails digging into the palms of his hands. It wasn’t until he realized he wanted to yank Hunk off of Keith, that he put it together. He was _jealous_. He wanted to be the one to put his hands all over Keith and make him feel good. The one to drag those sounds out of him.

He didn’t even realize how hard he was staring at the pair of them until Shiro sat down beside him and cleared his throat, making him jump.  
  
“Oh! Uh….Hey Shiro!” Lance gave their team leader an awkward smile. “I didn’t see you there!”

“I noticed,” Shiro gave him a raised eyebrow. “Lance, I think we need to have a talk.”

“A talk? A talk about what?” Lance laughed nervously. “Is it about how handsome I am, and all the alien babes who are swooning for my attention?”

Shiro gave him a flat look. “No. Look I know since Keith’s...changes, you’ve been struggling to interact with him and-”

“W-what? No! I don’t know what you’re-”  
  
“Lance,” Shiro put a hand up to stop his rambling. “I’m not trying to judge you. I know this isn’t coming out of nowhere for you, but that...recent developments, have maybe made things a little harder for you to handle.”

Keith, naturally, chose that moment to let out a particularly long, low groan as he arched his back under Hunk’s hands.

“Oh my god,” Lance covered his mortified face with his hands. He could not believe this was happening. “Please stop.”

“All I’m trying to say is that I understand what’s going on. And I’ve been lenient about your behaviour. But I can not allow you to lash out at Keith the way you did earlier. None of this is his fault, and he doesn’t deserve to take the brunt of your frustrations. I know you’re only nineteen, but you’re also a Paladin of Voltron and I need you to behave like one,” Shiro clapped a hand on his shoulder. “Do you understand?”

“Y-Yes sir.” Lance tried not to twitch as he heard Keith mutter a quiet ‘God, yes’ from across the room. “I understand sir.”

Shiro smiled approvingly. “Good. Don’t worry, we’ll be getting back to defending the universe and taking down the Galra Empire before too much longer. In the meantime, just try to keep your temper in check and maybe hit the training room if you need to blow off some steam, instead of taking it out on your teammates, okay?”

Before Lance could formulate a response to that, because seriously, _that’s_ what Shiro thought this was about? a loud cry of pleasure interrupted him. “Shit, right there.” Keith was practically panting as he writhed under Hunk’s careful hands as they worked a knot out of his back. “Right there, Hunk!”

“Okay!” Lance jumped to his feet. “As...nice as this little talk was, I think I’m gonna go to bed early. I’m feeling pretty tired. So, uh, goodnight!” And before Shiro could say anything, Lance was already halfway out the room and speed walking to his sleeping quarters, hoping to god no one had noticed the boner currently pressing up against the front seam of his jeans.

Reaching his room Lance threw himself onto his bed, before screaming his frustrations into his pillow. After a minute of that, he turned onto his back with a huff and just laid there, hoping the universe might give him a fortunate and sudden death, preferably before he had to look either Keith or Shiro in the eye again. It only took about ten minutes for him to conclude that a merciful death was not coming, and that his erection was still demanding attention. With an annoyed grunt, he quickly undid his zipper and popped his button, before lazily reaching into his boxers and giving himself a firm pump.

“Fuuuuck,” he gave a shuddering sigh, but before he could continue, the sound of his door whooshing open had him pulling his hand out and sitting up with a strangled yelp.

“Keith!” Lance said, almost horrified when he saw the smaller man stomp into his room. “W-what are you doing in here?!”

“We need to talk,” Keith gave Lance a sharp look and crossed his arms, unintentionally lifting his hefty bosom.

“Oh my god. Can we not? I’ve already had a few talks today, and I’m all talked out, so how about-”

“Now,” The other insisted. “Look, I get that you don’t...like me very much, okay? But you don’t have to be such a jerk by rubbing this in my face like that.”  
  
“I....what?” Lance gaped at Keith. “Dude, why would you think that? Of course I like you, we’re friends!”

“Oh sure, and that’s why you’ve been avoiding me, right?” Keith huffed. “I know that ever since I got _these_ ,” he gestured to his chest. “You’ve been acting weird. And maybe I thought you would actually tell me what was wrong, instead of acting like a child.”

“Hey-!”

“But no, you won’t even talk to me and instead you get angry at me,” He makes a frustrated noise. “I didn’t choose this Lance!” His voice raised, arms coming back up to cross over his chest. “I know that you find me gross, that it disgusts you, but it’s not my fault!”

Lance stared at Keith in shock. He thought Lance was disgusted by him? “Keith, no that’s not-”

“You don’t have to lie to me.” Keith interrupted. “You made it pretty clear in the change room. Not to mention you were clearly bothered by Hunk even touching me,” a hurt look flickered across Keith’s face, making him look vulnerable as he held himself tight. “I already feel weird enough, without you making it obvious how....how _repulsed_ you are! I thought friends were supposed to treat each other better than that...”

Lance felt like an asshole. Lance _was_ an asshole. How could he have hurt Keith like this? Of course he’d have been feeling self conscious about the sudden change to his body, and Lance had just made things worse.

“Keith, I swear it isn’t like that. It’s honestly not what you think,” Lance tried to reassure him.

“Oh really? Then what is it like, Lance? Please explain,” the look Keith shot him was clearly doubtful.

And now here Lance was stuck. Because he could either come up with some half assed excuse that Keith wouldn’t fall for and instead continue to think Lance was _disgusted_ by him. Or he could tell him the truth and deal with the potential of Keith calling him out for being a pervert and possibly stabbing him with his bayard. And as shitty as both options were, it was an easy choice, because Lance would always choose his own pain over Keith’s if given the choice.

“I’m not...I’m not _repulsed_ by you, okay. I’m-shit…” He took a deep breath. “I-I’m-”

“Spit it out!”

“I’MAROUSEDBYYOU!”

“...What?”

“I said...I said I’m _aroused_ by you. You turn me on like crazy, alright? Jesus, before you barged in here, I literally had my hand down my pants ready to get off to the thought of you!” And that may have been more information then he should have shared, but Lance was nervous and starting to babble. “I could probably die happy suffocating between your breasts. I want to stick my dick between them and fuck them until I come all over you.”

“You... _what?_ ” Lance finally looked to Keith, having closed his eyes during his ranting confession. Keith had an odd look between anger, embarrassment and mostly confusion on his face. “Is that a joke? What the fuck, Lance? You realize I’m still a dude right? My chest is the only thing that’s changed. I’m not a girl!”

“Of course I know that! I am well aware of your dudeness! That is like, the farthest thing from an issue for my very bisexual self, okay? Ugh.” Lance roughly rubbed at his face in frustration.

“So, you’re telling me that because you didn’t know how to handle your sudden boner for me, you decide to treat me like crap?” Keith’s voice seemed to become even more outraged.

“Yes! Wait, no!” Lance tried to backpaddle. “Just-Fuck. I was harbouring a boner for you way before you got tits, okay? They just made it like, boner city 24-7.” From the look on Keith’s face, Lance was not making things better. Why did he have to be so bad at explaining himself?!

“God damn it,” Lance briefly considered the benefits of punching himself in the face. “Look, I didn’t want to freak you out or make you uncomfortable, alright? I consider you a friend, a-a close friend...and I think I might even…” Lance swallowed the rising lump in his throat. “I think I might love you…”

The silence from Keith made Lance too nervous to try and look at him. “I didn’t want...my _feelings_ to get in the way of our friendship,” he gave a small self deprecating chuckle. “But I guess it doesn’t matter now. I still fucked up and ruined everything.”

With a sigh he dropped back onto his bed, covering his eyes with his arm. “I promise I’ll pull myself together. You’ve got enough to deal with right now without me making you feel even worse about yourself. And I know I’ve probably gone and made you really uncomfortable now because of all this, so I’ll just...try to give you space, I guess? Pretend I never said anything...?”

As he trailed off, there was another long silence that made his gut twist sadly. “...I really am sorry.” He mumbled finally. “I never meant to hurt you.”

Keith didn’t answer, but Lance heard footsteps, which he was sure were moving steadily toward the door. He drew in a shuddering breath. Dammit, he’d really fucked up. He’d upset Keith, hurt him without meaning to, and now he’d managed to make his chances of the red paladin ever wanting anything to do with him again ever pretty much zero. He was never going to forgive himself for this.

The bed shifted under him and his eyes flew open in confusion. Keith was kneeling on the bed--he hadn’t left?--and leaning over him with an intensely serious expression in his dark eyes. “Did you mean that?” He demanded quietly.

“I-I...what?” Lance floundered in confusion, staring up at the other boy. “Ye...yes? I’m really really sorry and it won’t happen again?”

“Not that!” Keith made an aggravated noise. “What you said about...about…” He faltered, a blush lighting up his cheeks. “...about being attracted to me…” he mumbled.

“Um…” Lance goggled at the other boy blankly, completely knocked for a loop. “Yes? Like _fuck_ _yes_?”  Lance gave an appreciate glance up and down the body above him, feeling himself react easily. “I am indeed, very very attracted to you. Like, you’ve featured in every fantasy and sex dream I’ve had for the longest time now, and sometimes when you do your pre-workout stretches, I get distracted because I just really want to bend you over and eat your ass out. But also when we’re walking beside each other, I really want to hold your hand? And fucking cuddle and spoon the shit out of you? And like it would be so awesome if I could just kiss your gorgeous face under the star-mmph!”

Lance was cut off by Keith’s mouth pressing against his own. Warm lips softly nudged against his own awkwardly gaped ones. ‘ _Keith’s kissing me!’_ His brain screamed, before catching up with the fact he should probably _do_ something. Getting with the program, Lance returned the nudges with gentle pressure, letting their lips mold together. His hands drifted up, one hand curving around a soft pale neck while the other tangled with black tresses. Hearing a soft groan escape the man above him, he pulled away with a suck to his plush bottom lip.

Feeling a little disoriented, Lance opened his eyes and met with Keith’s own dazed starlight ones. “...What was that?” he questioned in almost a whisper.

A small smirk played on Keith’s kiss swollen lips. “You don’t know what a kiss is?”

“I-I know what a kiss is!” Lance sputtered. “I meant why? You seemed pretty mad at me like five minutes ago! So why…” he faltered. “...why kiss me?”

The small smile fell from Keith’s face as he averted his eyes. “I _was_ mad-I still kind of am. But…” He made eye contact again. “...I think I might be in love with you too, so…”

Lance felt his mouth go dry, throat tight. “...Really?” He felt stunned.

Keith nodded and gave him a shy yet bright smile. “Yeah.”

Lance could only gaze up at Keith as he tried to wrap his mind over what was happening.

“....Lance? Are you crying?!” Keith voice became worried. Lance let go of Keith’s neck so that he could touch his face. He was surprised to feel tears that he hadn't noticed, leaving warm trails down his cheeks.

“I-I'm sorry. I'm just-” he sniffled, rubbing at them. “Really happy,” he explained. And he was; here he thought he’d lost any semblance of a friendship with Keith, and instead the other boy had kissed him and admitted his own feelings of love... _for Lance._

“Idiot…” Keith sighed, sounding almost affectionate and using his thumbs to wipe under the other boy’s eyes.

Lance gave a shaky grin, holding one of the hands so he could press a kiss to it. ”I think this might be one of the happiest moments of my life,” he stated before blinking up, and noticing Keith had a bit of sheen to his own eyes. His grin widened at the sight. “Aw, babe. Don’t cry. If you cry, I’ll start right back up again too.”

“I-I’m not crying!” Keith denied with a blush and a pout. “As if you could make me cry, except maybe with your terrible jokes.” He scrubbed furiously at his eyes and huffed.

“I think you mean crying with laughter,” Lance corrected with a cocky quirk to his lips as he began to pet Keith’s hair. Keith rolled his eyes, but sighed at the touch and leaned down to give Lance a sweet kiss. Lance happily accepted and took a second kiss and then a third before Keith pulled away, sitting up slightly to stare down at him.

Lance abruptly became aware of their intimate position, as Keith was no longer kneeling above him, and was instead now essentially straddling him, sitting comfortably in his lap without a care in the world. The blush returned full-force, along with...other responses to Keith’s proximity.

“So uh,” Lance cleared his throat nervously, trying very hard to will away his growing erection. “What now?”

Keith raised an eyebrow, giving Lance ‘a look’. “Well, between your earlier...declarations and the fact I’m pretty sure that isn’t your bayard in your pocket, are you sure you don’t have any ideas? Any at all…?” He asked the last part right in Lance’s ear, breath warm as he licked at the shell.

“Shit,” Lance moaned with a small shudder, both hands coming to grip at Keith’s hips. “...I might have a few ideas,” he mumbled.

“Yeah?” Keith’s eyes held a mischievous glint.

“Mmm, yeah,” Lance brought their mouths together again, with more intensity than their previous kisses. He was quick to lick at Keith’s bottom lip, slyly slipping his tongue inside when Keith parted them. He groaned when Keith’s tongue pushed against his, insistent on tasting Lance’s mouth before he could even explore. He allowed the other boy control of the kiss for a short while before taking it back. He licked at the roof of Keith’s mouth as his hand slid up the back of his shirt, and dragged his nails down just as he reached the band of his sports bra. Keith’s back arched and his hips jolted as they both moaned at the friction.

Lance pulled away just enough to take a steadying breath before going back to the kiss and starting up a slow rhythm with his hips. Keith let out small whimpers into the kiss, but fell into the motion. After a few minutes of that, Keith pulled away with a gasp before quickly pulling off his shirt and throwing it to the side, and attempting to dive back into the kiss.

Before he could though, Lance stopped him with a finger to his lips which he trailed down to his collarbone as he sat them both up and licked up along the side of Keith’s neck. Keith shivered but tilted his head, allowing Lance more skin for his mouth to taste. Lance didn’t hesitate to bite at the juncture of Keith’s neck and shoulder, making the man cry out and rut his hips hard, and Lance dug his teeth in even harder in response.

“Fuck!” Keith gripped at Lance’s shoulders. When Lance let go of his neck, Keith pulled at the fabric of his shirt. “Take this off,” he demanded, breathing heavily. After admiring and kissing the mark he left, Lance complied and threw his shirt to join Keith’s.

Now shirtless, Lance shivered as Keith’s warm palms rubbed over his shoulder and then down to feel his chest and abs. He watched as Keith bit his lip, fingers flexing and eyes roaming over bronze skin. The obvious want in Keith’s face gave Lance a rush of confidence. Sure he was no Shiro, but he was proud of the athletic and toned shape he’d built up from his training over the years, and seeing it so appreciated was nice.

“You know,” Keith’s words brought Lance back to attention. “You can touch me too.”

Lance gave Keith a confused look, and drummed his fingers against his back where his hands currently were. “I am?”

Keith huffed. “That’s not what I meant,” He reached around and grabbed Lance hands, bringing them around and guided them to hold his breasts. “You were saying how much you liked them before. I was expecting you to go for them from the start.”

“Oh,” Lance gulped, unable to look away from where he held warm weight in his hands, his brain utterly stalled.

When Lance didn’t do anything but just sit there frozen, Keith sighed, but he had a small smile on his face. He placed his hands over Lance’s and made him squeeze, which had him reacting pretty quick as his dick twitched hard and he groaned, squeezing again of his own volition.

“Fuck, Keith...” Lance licked his bottom lip, eyes intent as squeezed and pushed the two wonderful handfuls together.

“Are you gonna freeze up again if I take my bra off?” Keith asked, making Lance choke on his own tongue.

“N-no?” he said with a cough.

“You’re ridiculous,” Keith shook his head with a laugh. He pulled down the snug little zipper in the front of the bra, unhooked the small clip underneath and slid the straps off his shoulders. He raised his eyebrows at Lance who was currently the only thing keeping the bra covering him. With his heartbeat pulsing rapidly, Lance pulled the fabric down and away from Keith’s body.

And now Lance was face to face with an expanse of round pale flesh, flushed pink, and small, sweet looking nipples that Lance really wanted to suck on.

“Oh my god,” he whispered to himself in awe. “Oh my god.”

“Are you just going to be staring all night?” Keith gave him a cocky smirk, even though he had a dark red blush on his cheeks, clearly embarrassed. “I guess lover-boy Lance is just a facade, huh?”

It was clear Keith was only teasing and trying to get a rise out of him, but Lance wouldn’t let his cheek stand. His eyes flashed predatorily before he switched them around, making Keith yelp in surprise as he was put on his back. He blinked up in surprise at Lance, but Lance wasn’t looking at his cute little blink but was instead distracted by the jiggle of his chest from the sudden movement.  He leaned down and teased a pebbled nipple with his tongue before sucking on it like he had wanted to for so long. Keith cried out at the unexpected action, one hand clutched tightly in Lance’s short hair while the other gripped at bed sheets. “Ah! Lance! Nnnn, f-feels weird.”  
  
With a hum Lance pulled off, replacing his mouth with his thumb as he rubbed little circles. “But it feels good too, right?” Keith didn’t respond but the shy, embarrassed look on his face was enough of an answer. Lance gave him a wicked grin before working his mouth on Keith’s other nipple.

God he was so fucking cute. And the way he bit at his lip to try and hold back the noises he was making just from having his soft, sensitive tits played with was driving Lance crazy. Lance gave one last hard suck before moving his mouth away. He looked at Keith’s flushed face and bitten lips. He already looked wrecked and they’d barely started. Lance began to kiss, lick and bite along Keith’s neck, leaving more marks as he continued to fondle his supple chest. He bit harshly on the other juncture of Keith’s neck, and twisted his nipples between thumb and forefinger.

“Hnng-ah!”Keith bucked underneath him, making Lance moan himself as he was reminded of his own very hard dick. Thank god his pants had already been undone. Deciding it was time to move things along, Lance gave a soft kiss to Keith, who adorably chased his mouth as Lance pulled away from him making Lance smile. “Take off your pants,” he told him, while standing to do the same.  

After shucking his jeans, Lance realized he left his bottle of lube in the shower. They were definitely going to need that. He wandered over towards his attached bathroom but stopped at the sound of Keith’s voice.  
  
“Where are you going?” Lance looked back to see Keith giving him a nervous pout, but he looked more vulnerable than anything, sitting up with his thighs and knees together, arm slightly covering his chest and turned towards Lance like he thought Lance might just leave.

“I’m just grabbing something so we can continue,” he assured. “I’ll be just a second babe. I want to be naked and on top of you as soon as I can.” He gave an eyebrow wiggle and a lascivious wink, and was pleased to hear a small giggling snort come from Keith. Score one for Lancey-Lance.

“Just lay down and get ready for Lover Boy Lance to rock your world.” Lance turned back around and walked with a swagger in his hips, hearing Keith laugh again before the sounds of him tossing his pants to the ground and laying on the bed followed.

He quickly entered his small but well organized bathroom, quickly locating the partially empty bottle. There was enough, but he was going to need to convince Allura or Shiro to stop at a space mall soon. Palming the bottle, he exited and returned to Keith.  
  
“I have returned!” He announced, tossing the lube just to the side of Keith, and shimmied out of his boxers, climbing up onto to bed and flopping down to splay out on top of Keith, face planting into his boobs.

“Lance,” Keith sounded slightly winded, and less than impressed, but Lance just buried his face in between his warm bosom with a happy sigh.

“I was right,” he mumbled. “I could definitely die happy between these beauties.”

“Oh my god,” Keith groaned. “You’re so embarrassing. And heavy,” he shoved at Lance’s shoulders. “Get up, you’re crushing me.”

“Am not,” Lance denied, but did sit up, straddling Keith’s middle. He rubbed his hands up and down Keith’s sides, admiring his gorgeous body. “Mmm, You’re really just so pretty baby. Wish I could look at you forever.”

“W-why don’t you just take a picture then,” Keith stuttered, trying to keep his composure under Lance’s words. His faux confidence was sweetly endearing.

“Mmmm, not a bad idea, but maybe another time,” Lance reached for the lube with one hand and fondled a breast with the other. “Right now I really wanna fuck your tits.” he paused, realizing he might be being too forward. “If you’re okay with that, I mean.”

“How the fuck are you able to say that shit with a straight face?” Keith asked incredulously, before covering his face with his hands,and hiding his awful blush. Lance could see redness in his ears, and a flush down his neck and across his shoulders. Who would have thought the hot-tempered red paladin would be so shy in bed?

“...Is that a no?”  
  
Lance heard a muttered, “Oh my god,” before Keith peeked at him from between his fingers, and then hid again. So mcfreakin’ cute. “Ok,” he heard him say quietly.

“What was that?”

Keith made a grumbling noise and uncovered his face to speak. “I said, ok. You can….you can do... _that_.”

“I’m sorry what?” Lance gave an evil grin. “What can I do?”

“Oh my--are you fucking serious?” Keith stared at him in disbelief.

“Hey now, it’s important for me to know you understand and fully consent to what I’m asking,” Lance said teasingly. “So I need to hear you say it.”

Keith glared at him, but the heat was lost with how red and clearly embarrassed he was. “Fine,” he bit out. “Y-you can _“fuck my tits”,_ alright?”  
  
Lance gave him a bright smile and a kiss to his scrunched up nose. “Why, thank you babe! I’d be happy to!” he popped open the bottle of lube and squirted a decent amount directly in between Keith’s breasts.

“Jesus that’s cold!” Keith twitched underneath him in surprise.

“Sorry, sorry, it’ll warm up quick,” Lance promised, slowly spreading it around till the area was nice and slick. He took his lubed up hand and gave his dick a few strokes, moaning at the relief of finally getting a hand around it. God he was already starting to drip. This wasn’t gonna take very long. Stretching out behind him, Lance reached over to grab a pillow and then leaned forward. “Sit up for a sec,” he told Keith who complied and allowed him to tuck the pillow under his head. Satisfied that Keith wasn’t going to hurt his neck, Lance shifted up Keith’s body and settled so that his dick was situated in between the valley of Keith’s breasts.

“So, do I just lay here?” Keith asked him, looking between Lance’s face and his very hard dick which was right in front of his face.

“Mmmm, technically you could if you wanted to. You could also lick me a little,” Lance pointed out. “But I really want you to jerk yourself off. I want us to both be having a good time,” He reached behind him, giving Keith a gentle stroke for emphasis and relishing the startled gasp he got from Keith at the contact. Keith’s hand flew down to cover his, the other boy looking slightly overwhelmed, and Lance let go. “See? There you go.”

Pleased that Keith was now touching himself, Lance went back to the task at hand (heh), and took hold of Keith’s boobs so that he could push them together and create a nice little space for his dick to go to town on. Starting slow, he gave a drawn out thrust and shuddered at the feeling. Oh, yeah this was gonna be quick. Picking up the pace, he built up a steady rhythm of shallow short thrusts, moaning and praising Keith and his amazing body.

“God, baby you’re so good-Nnnngh! Your tits are amazing, wish I could fuck them all the time,” He opened his eyes to stare down at Keith who was trembling underneath him, high pitched whines slipping past his lips, as the slick noises of his hand continued to match up with the noises of Lance’s dick. “J-jesus just listen to you,” Lance cooed, his voice becoming husky. Long black eyelashes fluttered open to stare up at him, before a small pink tongue slid past parted lips, to lick at the head of his cock as it slid up between the top of Keith’s tits.

“Yeeees,” Lance groaned, squeezing Keith’s chest even more and making the space even tighter.

Keith’s moans started to get louder, his hand starting to move faster, before he made a long drawn out whine, his face twisted up in pleasure and come splattered on Lance’s lower back.

“Oh, fuck!” It only took two more thrusts for Lance to come as well, his eyes shutting tight as his orgasm made him almost white out, shaking and moaning Keith’s name like a prayer.

After a few moments of coming down from his earth-shattering orgasm, Lance took a few shuddering breaths and opened his eyes, only to be faced with the image of his come all over the lower half of Keith’s face, his neck and the center of his chest. The white stuff stood out brightly against the other boy’s flushed face. Then Lance realized Keith looked startled, having clearly not expected the end product of Lance’s activities. Lance’s dick gave a small twitch. Shit.

“Uh, l-let me get that for you,” he stuttered, quickly climbing off of Keith only to almost fall when he stood up, legs still a little shaky. Managing to get his balance he hurried to his bathroom and grabbed a face cloth, wet it, and returned to Keith. He sat on the side of the bed while Keith sat up. He reached over and gently wiped at Keith’s face first before cleaning up the rest.

“Do you want me to…?” he gestured down to Keith’s crotch.

“No, I’ve got it.” Keith grabbed the cloth away from him, red-faced. An awkward silence hung in the air between them as the red paladin cleaned himself up, and Lance looked away slightly. Was the other boy regretting this? Keith tended to act on impulse, without thinking things through all the way. What if this was one of those times? He startled at a touch on his shoulder, and looked up to see Keith staring at him. “Turn around.”

Lance floundered in confusion for a moment. “Uh, what?”

Keith’s eyes narrowed in exasperation. “I said turn around. I’ll clean your back.”

“Oh, uh, right. Thanks.” Lance’s cheeks reddened and he turned away from the other boy, trying not to shiver at the coolness of the cloth on his skin. “So. Um. Thanks. That was...I really enjoyed that.” He mumbled awkwardly, trying to fill the weird silence between them.

“I could tell.” Keith huffed behind him. “Just be more careful next time, you almost got your jizz in my eye.”

Lance froze. Blinked. Twisted to look over his shoulder at the other boy. “Next time?” He asked, trying to keep the hope from creeping into his tone.

Keith huffed again and nodded, a fresh blush darkening his skin. “Yeah. Next time. I mean, you said you liked me, so I kind of assumed this wasn’t going to be a one-time thing, unless…” He trailed off, dark eyes peering up at Lance uncertainly from behind sweaty locks of black hair.

“No! I mean yes! Definitely not a one-time thing!” Lance babbled, unable to stop a brilliant grin from lighting up his face. A delighted laugh bubbled out of his chest and he turned around quickly and leaned in to press his lips to Keith’s. He grabbed the other’s shoulders gently. “You are fantastic, you know that?”

Keith rolled his eyes at him, but there was a small smile on his lips. “Yes, but it’s nice to hear you admit it.”

Lance tackled him to the bed in a hug, kissing all over his face and neck, making Keith let out a squawk of surprise before he started to giggle, wriggling against Lance’s hold. “Oh my god, Lance stop, that tickles!” he let out between breathless laughter.

“Never!” Lance grabbed Keith’s hands and pinned them to the bed, straddling his hips to hold them down. That left the other boy’s chest and neck wide open and vulnerable to the taller teen’s lips and he eagerly attacked them with more kisses and a few love bites. Keith yelped and writhed, trying to get away, and Lance had to admit that was kinda hot, feeling him squirm under him like that. He didn’t realize just how hot he found it, though, until Keith stopped wriggling long enough to raise an eyebrow at him.

“Seriously? Your dick is poking me, Lance.”

“Um,” Lance gave a guilty chuckle. “Well what can I say? You’re just so cute, I can’t help it.”

Keith gave him annoyed look, that Lance returned with a grin. He was caught off-guard when Keith broke his hold on him and rolled them over so that Lance was the one looking up at him. Keith smirked at Lance’s surprise before sliding his body down till his face was level with Lance’s crotch. Lance sat up to look at him, mouth open to ask what he was doing, but his breath choked off with a gasp as Keith took his entire length in his mouth in a single swift motion. “Ah! Fuck!” Keith made an amused noise and pulled off with long hard suck that had Lance’s thighs spasming.

“You okay there?” the little smirk on his face was sexy as hell, and Lance was in heaven.

“S’all good here,” he gave a double thumbs up which made Keith snicker, before he went back to what he was doing and licked up Lance from base to tip, taking the tip into his mouth and sucking and tonguing the head. “So good, sooo f-fucking good,” Lance jolted as Keith began to give long hollow cheeked bobs of his head, tongue working the underside like a pro. Lance’s hand came to rest on Keith’s scalp, and gripped the locks whenever something felt particularly good. How the fuck was Keith so good at giving head? There was no way Lance was better than him, and Lance had a decent amount of experience. It was after a few minutes of, what Lance was pretty sure the best blowjob of his life, that he got an idea.

“Ha-ah, babe pull off for a sec,” He pulled gently at Keith’s hair to get his attention. “Wanna try something.” Keith looked confused, but did as he was asked. “What is it?” his voice came out raspy, and Lance had the distinct thought that he really wanted to face-fuck him at some point. Just not tonight. Definitely another time though. 

“Here,” Lance laid himself back onto just his forearms, and then made a circular motion with his finger. “Turn around,” he told Keith, who gave him a strange look but did so, awkwardly moving himself to be straddling Lance backwards.

“Now just go on your hands and knees and move back towards me till you're at my dick again,” Lance instructed, ignoring the sound of confused annoyance that Keith made. When Keith was in position he glanced back at Lance with an embarrassed huff. “Happy?”

“Oh yeah,” Lance admired the wonderful sight of Keith’s glorious round ass in his face. “Very, very happy,” he grabbed the globes of pale flesh and squeezed, loving the way his hands left white imprints that faded away.  “Okay, so you can go back to sucking me off-”

“Oh, can I now?”

Lance ignored Keith’s sarcastic comment. “-and I’m just gonna play around back here a bit.” With that, he ducked down and licked at Keith’s balls before bringing one into his mouth and sucking it. Pleased with Keith’s gasp of surprise, Lance gave a little moan of his own when his felt a hot tongue start to lick around his base before being having his whole cock sucked back into Keith’s warm, wet mouth. Keith started bobbing his head like before and the press of his breasts lying against Lance’s abdomen had Lance feeling pretty fucking awesome. This was a great idea.

Spreading Keith’s cheeks with his hands, Lance licked up from Keith’s balls and along his perineum to reach his small pink asshole. He felt Keith twitch in surprise but didn’t pause before licking at his asshole like a man on a mission. He could feel the vibrations from Keith moaning around his dick, and grinned, wiggling his tongue inside and feeling the muscle twitch and loosen as he tried to fuck Keith as deep as he could with his tongue.

“Lance!” Keith had pulled off of Lance’s dick and was crying out little shuddering gasps, his body slouched against Lance’s body, his knees barely holding him up as Lance ate him out. Lance didn’t mind too much, he didn’t want to come yet anyway, so it was better that Keith stopped. Letting go of one buttcheek, Lance patted around the bed to find the lube. Once it was gripped in his hand, Lance retracted his face from Keith’s glorious ass.

“Want me to finger you?” he asked lifting the bottle so Keith could see, and rubbing at his quivering pucker with his thumb.

“Nnnnng,” Keith made an almost defeated sound before he spoke, his voice shaky. “P-please.”

Taking that as a strong affirmative, Lance poured lube onto his fingers, rubbing them together to warm it up. He circled his middle finger around Keith’s entrance, and kissed his buttcheek before easily pushing it inside. He pulled it out and pushed back in with his index finger as well, the muscle loose enough from his earlier ministrations to take them. Keith made a wet sounding gasp as Lance sunk both fingers inside and slowly thrust them in and out in a scissoring motion. Keith’s muted whines, slightly muffled as he pressed his face against one of Lance’s thighs, were music to his ears. A deep push and careful curl of his fingers rewarded Lance with a hoarse cry and clenching of muscles. “Aw, you like that, babe?” He crooned, repeating the motion as he thrusted his fingers again, making sure to hit that spot on each each slide in. Keith trembled and whimpered at each hit to his prostate, hands clawing at the bedsheets.

“You take my fingers so well,” Lance praised lovingly. “I think it’s time to give you another,” he added a third finger, the push a little tight, but still smooth. Keith practically wailed, a sob hitching in his throat.

“Shit babe, if this is how you get with just three fingers, I can’t even imagine what you’ll be like when you're taking my cock,” Lance said with awe in his voice, as he twisted his fingers in and out of Keith with vigor. Keith seemed to unconsciously push back at each thrust, fucking himself on Lance’s long digits and making the most delicious noises Lance had ever heard. One particularly rough thrust produced another wet-sounding sob, and he felt dampness where Keith’s face rested against his leg, making him pause. “Keith, babe? You okay?” He asked softly. Had he pushed the other boy too far?

Keith sucked in a shuddering breath, seemingly trying to collect himself. “I-I’m okay. Great.” His voice was slightly hoarse.

“Are you sure? We can stop--”

“Shut up and fuck me, Lance!” Keith demanded roughly, dark eyes shining wetly as he twisted awkwardly to glare over his shoulder at the blue paladin. He emphasized the order by shoving himself back down onto Lance’s stilled fingers, a whining groan escaping his lips.

“Uh,” Lance was slightly taken aback by Keith’s wanton actions, but at least it meant he was feeling good. Keith was hot when he was desperate. “Heh, looks like I _can_ make you cry, eh babe?” Keith made an almost snarling noise in response. “Okay, okay,” Lance pulled his fingers out slowly, hearing the small moan of loss Keith released. “Here,” he gave a small smack to Keith’s behind. “On your back.”

They awkwardly climbed around each other until Keith was comfortably lying on his back, Lance kneeling between his spread legs. Lance stared in wonder, taking in the gorgeous sight of Keith in front of him. Sweaty bangs pressed to his forehead, teary, dark eyes looking back at him, red swollen lips parted as Keith panted. His neck and shoulders were a tapestry of bruises that gave a Lance a sudden thrill of possessiveness, knowing he was the one to mark Keith so heavily. His breasts moved with each heaving breath he took, his nipples still erect and reddened. Abs glistened with sweat and small drops of precome as Keith’s hard cock curved up and dripped with need. His legs were quivering and Lance could see the way his asshole twitched just waiting to be filled. This was a sight that would be burned into Lance’s mind forever. He must’ve done something amazing in a past life to be so blessed.

“You’re really beautiful baby,” Lance praised. Without taking his eyes off the other teen spread out in front of him, he reached for the lube and squirted some into his hand, rubbing it a bit to warm it before reaching down to apply it to--

“ _Shit.”_

“What?” Keith demanded, lifting his head and looking none-too-pleased at the delay.

Lance’s face was chagrined as he looked back at Keith. “I, uh, don’t have a condom.” Which is something he should have realized sooner. It wasn’t the worst thing but…

“So I know I’m clean,” Lance looked awkwardly at Keith, hand still wet with lube and hovering near his own dick. “And obviously you’re clean, because you’ve been in a pod and that would’ve fixed anything--not that I’m saying you weren’t before!--but, like, I know not everyone is cool with getting, uh, jizz, inside? So um, do you want me to pull out, or…?”

“Lance,” Keith was chewing on his lip, looking like he was dying of impatience. “Right now, I really don’t fucking care. Please just fuck me before I decide to get myself off.”

“Uh, right, yeah, okay. Can do,” Lance slicked himself up with a shudder. Pulling out was probably going to be the best option. He didn’t want Keith to get mad that Lance had come in his ass when he wasn’t so horny and desperate. He placed his hands on Keith’s thighs and slid up to grip him under the knees, pushing his legs back enough to make it easier. He lined himself up, shuddering again as the head of his dick prodded at Keith’s entrance. “Mmm, baby I’m gonna push in now okay?”

“Lance, please!”

That was all Lance needed before he was pushing in, the head of his cock breaching past the tight ring of muscle and making him moan loudly, eyes shut. He pushed in a little more, inch by inch, feeling nothing but exquisite pleasure as Keith’s warm walls squeezed and spasmed around him, Keith gasping at each push.

“Oh, Jesus fuck. Feel so good,” Lance finally bottomed out, leaning against the hold he had on Keith’s legs. Eyes fluttering open he looked at Keith, face scrunched up, mouth a perfect “o” shape and small whines releasing from his throat. Lance carefully let his legs down to run soothing hands along his hips and sides. “Are you okay, babe?”

Keith’s eyes fluttered open, and he gave a small nod. “Y-yeah. I think so. I just feel...really full,” he looked away shyly as he said it, before nodding again. “You can move.”

Lance leaned down to kiss Keith softly, before he pulled out halfway and then pushed back in. They both moaned at the move. Lance started a gentle pace, long slow thrusts that had them both shaking. Eventual he sped up, and the room filled with the sounds of their flesh slapping together, Lance’s low moans and Keith’s cries of pleasure.

Lance went in for a wet, passionate kiss, as they moaned into each other’s mouths. “Keith, Keith, Keith!” Lance said his name like a prayer as he pounded into him. Oh, god he was so close. “Mmm, babe I’m gonna come soon.”

“A-ah, Lance! M-me too,”Keith reached up to wrap his arms around hands around Lance’s neck, his hips shoving back until he gasped out, Lance hitting his prostate and making him claw at his shoulders. “Lance!”

“Fuck!” Lance thrusted even faster making sure to keep hitting Keith’s prostate. Suddenly overwhelmed with his emotions for the boy underneath him “God, I love you, I love you so much Keith.”

“Nnn, love you too,” Keith was trembling, “Love you, Laah--!” his words were cut off as his orgasm came over him, a scream ripping from his throat as he came heavily between them, his ass clenching like a vice around Lance’s dick. Lance didn’t have a chance to pull out properly before his orgasm was being strung out of him, come flooding into Keith’s ass as Lance’s hips stuttered, his own moan of ecstasy joining Keith’s.

When Lance was finally aware of all his limbs again, he carefully pulled out and collapsed in a fucked out heap on top of Keith, practically gasping for breath. “Holy shit,” he panted, “I don’t think I’ve ever come that hard, like, ever.”

Keith only made a noise of discomfort and wiggled, so Lance flopped over onto his back on the bed, before propping himself up on his elbow to look at Keith. Keith had his eyes closed, a peaceful look on his face, seeming to bask in the afterglow. Lance reached over to poke his cheek and had one eye peek open to give him an annoyed look before both of those beautiful purple orbs were looking at him.

“That good, huh?” Lance teased with a grin.

Keith only seemed to be able to muster up the energy for a half-hearted growl before closing his eyes and tipping his head over to lean it against Lance’s arm. A blush rose to Lance’s face at the soft contact and he lay back down, careful not to disturb Keith as he put a protective arm around him.

He felt his heart fluttering with joy in his chest as he regarded Keith’s face, relaxed and content beside him. “Sleep well, babe.” He murmured softly, pressing a feather-light kiss to Keith’s forehead before settling into the pillow and closing his eyes with a sigh of pure contentment.

\------------------------

Lance awoke to the sight and feeling of Keith half curled up on top of him, the smallest bit of drool coming from the corner of his mouth. Lance felt a surge of giddiness run through him as he smiled at this beautiful boy who he could now call his own. He reached up and gently ran his fingers through Keith’s hair, petting his head. Keith made a cute little noise in response, his nose scrunching up before his eyes fluttered open.

“Morning beautiful,” Lance said quietly. Keith stifled a yawn, his eyes watering as he gave Lance a sleepy look. “Mornin’” he mumbled, nuzzling  his cheek against Lance’s chest.

Oh god. How was Lance supposed to survive being exposed to soft, sleepy Keith like this? Lance was going to die from how mcfreakin’ cute he was. Feeling full to the brim with his love for Keith, Lance rolled them over so he was over Keith, and began to smother him in kisses.

It was Keith’s high-pitched giggles in response that had them both missing the sounds of the door opening.

“Hey Lance, do you happen to know whe--Jesus _christ!_ ”

Lance scrambled off of Keith, grabbing for the sheets at the end of the bed to hide their indecency. “Shiro!” Lance’s voice came out as a squeak.

The black paladin was standing in the middle of the room, hands covering his eyes and his face painted vibrant red with embarrassment. “I guess that answers _that_ question.” He choked out awkwardly.

Lance felt his cheeks burning and glanced sideways at Keith, who looked somewhere between mortified and wishing the ground would open up and swallow him whole. Keith pulled the sheets up over his head with a loud groan, seemingly determined to disappear from sight if he couldn’t manage from this incredibly embarrassing reality. “I, uh, guess you were, um, looking for Keith?” Lance stuttered weakly.

“I was.” Shiro confirmed, not uncovering his eyes. “Now I’m not. Breakfast is in ten. Be on time. We’ll talk about…” He lifted one hand away from a tightly-shut eye to wave it vaguely in their direction. “ _This._ ” The arm retracted again. “After.”

“Uh,” Lance chewed on his lip nervously. “We might need a little more time than that…”

“Excuse me?”

Lance blanched at the tone of Shiro’s voice. “I-I just mean that we kinda need a bit of time to like shower and…clean up...and stuff…” The absolute silence that Lance received in response had him stammering to break the tension. “A-and on that topic, do you think we could stop at the spacemall? I need to get some...supplies....” His voice trailed off.

There was a long pause, and then Shiro heaved a despairing sigh. “Twenty minutes. And we’ll talk after.”

“Uh, yes Sir. We’ll be there.” Lance blurted out gratefully. “Twenty minutes.”

Still covering his eyes with one hand, Shiro groped for the door and exited, leaving the two mortified teenagers sitting in silence on the bed. “So, I think Shiro might want to kill me,” Lance said conversationally to Keith’s sheet-covered head after a moment.

“Shiro doesn’t want to kill you,” Keith came out of his cocoon with an embarrassed sigh. “He’s probably just worried since you’re like, my first.”  

Lance promptly choked, making a loud noise of distress and dismay that had Keith whipping around to look at him in concern. “I’m your _what?_ ”

“...my first?” Keith repeated, sounding a little unsure due to Lance’s response.

“Y-you’ve never had sex before?” Lance sputtered, his brain unable to process what he was hearing.

“Well, I’ve like gone down on a few guys and had a couple mutual handjobs before, but that’s it,” Keith shrugged a little self-consciously. “...Is that a problem?”

Lance blinked before shaking his head quickly. “No! Not at all! I’m just...a little surprised is all.” And it was true. Who would have thought the incredibly, irresistibly attractive Keith Kang was a virgin! Or well, _had_ been a virgin. Until he lost his virginity to Lance. Holy shit. Lance took Keith’s virginity. He needed a moment to absorb that. “Is it bad that that kind of makes me happy? Being your first?”

“...I don’t think so?” Keith looked shyly at Lance. “I mean, I’m happy you’re my first as well so…”

If Shiro didn’t kill Lance he was certainly going to be killed by how his chest felt full enough to burst because of this amazing boy.

“Fuck, I love you so much,” Lance cupped Keith’s jaw and brought him in for a kiss. Keith made a small noise of surprise before melting into the kiss. It was when things started to get a little more heated that there was a bang at the door making them both jump.

“Fifteen minutes!” Shiro’s voice rang through the door.

“Uh, shower?” Lance suggested.

“Good idea.”

\-----------------------

To say that breakfast was an uncomfortably awkward affair would be like saying that cats kind of liked fish, that Despacito was slightly overplayed, or that there was a small likelihood Zarkon was compensating for something by trying to own a lot of land. An understatement if there ever was one. Lance could feel his cheeks burning every time he glanced at Shiro, who was eating silently at the head of the table and very clearly avoiding looking at them. Keith wasn’t much better, a seemingly permanent blush painted across his face as he poked at his food. Hunk, who clearly had no idea what had happened that morning, kept looking between the three of them in confusion, and the Alteans seemed entirely oblivious to the tension. Pidge was nowhere to be seen, which Lance was grateful for because, dear god, they would have been onto them in a heartbeat.

Shiro finished his breakfast and set down his spoon with a sigh, steepling his fingers in front of his face as he narrowed his eyes and looked straight at Lance. Lance gulped, paling. Oh god, here it came.

“Guys, I think I got it!”

Holy shit, Lance had never been so glad to see Pidge in his _life_. “Got what, Pidge?” He said quickly, turning to face the small green paladin who looked as though they’d been running on caffeine and sheer stubbornness for about 83 hours straight.

They grinned, adjusting their hold on their laptop so they could straighten their glasses with one finger. “The nanobots! I managed to pull apart the code and figure out how it works and how to translate specific modifications into the programming language they use. Once we set up the Castle’s parts manufacturing system to make them, I can program a batch to the change we want and boom! Bye bye boobies!” Pidge made a poofing gesture with their free hand, bouncing in place and grinning with just a touch of sleep-deprived mania.

“Dude, seriously?!” Hunk was on his feet in an instant, darting around the table and grabbing for their laptop, something that normally would have had the younger teen up in arms to protect their tech, but they simply grinned smugly and passed it to him while grabbing Coran’s mug of space coffee. “How did you manage to get around the triple-strand eight-base encoding system?”

“Simple, once I figured it out. All I have to do is…” As the two engineering geniuses dissolved into a discussion involving so much programming and biology jargon that Lance couldn’t have understood what they were saying with a dictionary and a PhD, Lance instead tried to wrap his mind around the fact that this was it. In a few hours’ time, the new nanobots would be ready, and shortly thereafter Keith’s breasts--his beautiful, soft, squishy breasts (Lance quickly tried to stop thinking about how they’d felt around his dick, the last thing he needed was an erection with Shiro _right there_ )--would be gone for good. Lance couldn’t help but feel oddly disappointed.

“That’s great Pidge,” Shiro interrupted the gushing nerd talk. “How long do you think it will take to set up everything?”

“Not more than two, three hours, tops. Coran can scan the original nanobots to program them into the system, which shouldn’t take more than a couple minutes, and while they’re being made I can write up the specific code for the change we need so it can be written into them once they’re ready.”

_‘Wait a minute...’_ Lance furrowed his brow, a thought coming to him as he reran what Pidge had said in his mind. The way Pidge was talking it almost seemed as if… “Pidge, are you saying you can make more of these things, and write their code? As in, you can make more body altering nanobots? For other things?”

“Well, yeah.” Pidge blinked owlishly at him. “It’s not even that difficult now that I know how to translate our genetic codes into the one the nanobots are programmed to recognize. In fact, I was gonna ask Shiro if he wanted me to make a batch to fix the scar on his nose, because, y’know, deviated septum, probably should fix that before he gets a sinus infection.” They sipped from the mug of stimulant again, looking up at the startled black paladin.

“That’s…” Shiro seemed to be at a loss for words. He cleared his throat and gave Pidge a smile. “That would be wonderful Pidge. Thank you.”

Pidge twitched one shoulder in a shrug. “No problem. Can’t do anything about the arm, though. Mass relocation percentage safeguards, plus we’d have to take the prosthetic off first. I should go get that code started though. Coran! Come show me how to work the manufacturing system!” Before the Altean could even respond, Pidge was out the door again with their laptop.

Shiro sighed, running a hand through his hair. “We have got to stop letting them drink the space coffee…” he muttered. Then he looked over at Lance again, and Lance paled. “Alright. I think it’s time we had that talk.”

\------------------------

“Add ‘my sex life’ to the list of things I do not want to discuss with Shiro _ever_ again.” Lance groaned, falling backwards onto his bed. “That was the most embarrassing forty-five minutes of my life.”

“ _Your_ life? What about mine?” Keith grumbled, crawling onto the bed. “This is _my_ brother we’re talking about, remember?” He sighed and lay down beside Lance, who automatically shifted his arm to support Keith’s neck and allow rest against Lance’s side.

“Yeah, well, that makes it worse. Since I didn’t need your brother to know what exactly I do to your ass.”

“ _I didn’t need my brother knowing what is done to my ass!”_ Keith flicked Lance in the head.

“Ow,” Lance pouted and rubbed the now sore spot. “I guess that’s fair. Well either way, no more talking to Shiro about sex anything ever again. Also I don’t think I’m ever going to be able to look at another alien banana the same way.” He shuddered.

“Not to mention that...whatever the hell that was. I don’t think I want to know, honestly.” Keith sighed, shifting closer, and grimaced as his breasts bumped awkwardly against Lance’s side. With a sound of annoyance he tugged at them, trying to arrange himself to drape slightly over Lance’s chest despite the obstructions.

Noticing the difficulty Keith was having, Lance patted his shoulder sympathetically. “Hang in there. Just a few more hours and you’ll be rid of those for good.” He sighed to himself. At least he’d gotten to play with them once before Pidge figured out how to get rid of them. Then he realized Keith had gone oddly still next to him. “Keith? You alright, babe?”

“I’m fine. I just…” Keith trailed off.

Lance turned on his side to face Keith, noticing him chewing on his lip. “What is it?” Lance began to softly pet Keith’s hair.

“...Will you still want me when these are gone?” Keith looked up at Lance, worry written all over his face. “Will I really still be attractive to you? I know you said you liked me before I got them, but--”

Lance cut Keith off, pulling him in for a heavy kiss. When they pulled apart Keith was giving him a dazed look. “I promise that I am attracted to you, boobs or no boobs. I’m in love with you, and I would be attracted to you even if you went all purple and galra,” Lance paused. “Actually that might be really hot. You with fangs and cute little cat ears…”

Keith snorted and shoved Lance’s shoulder, but at least he was smiling again. “I can’t believe my boyfriend is a fucking furry.”

Lance scoffed. “The term is xenophile, babe, get it right.”

Keith buried his face into Lance’s chest, but his shoulders shook with laughter. “Right, my mistake. My boyfriend is a _xenophile_.” Lance could practically hear Keith rolling his eyes, but his heart was fluttering too much to care.

“But don’t worry, _your boyfriend_ still loves you even if you don’t have claws and a tail.” Lance’s face felt like it was going to split in two, he was smiling that hard. This was really happening. He and Keith were boyfriends now.

“Then again, if we can bribe Pidge, I’m sure they could make it happen. Hmmm, I wonder if they could give me a bigger dick…”

Lance yelped as he was gut punched by Keith, but it didn’t stop the joyous feeling in his chest as he laughed. Wrapping his arm around Keith’s shoulders to hug him close and leaning in to plant another kiss on those soft lips as he’d dreamed of doing for so long, he couldn’t help but think that’d he’d never been more grateful for a big pair of boobs.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated ❤
> 
> you can catch PrinceMeerKat on [Tum](http://dreams-in-wonder-land.tumblr.com/) [blr](https://princemeerkat.tumblr.com/), or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/PrinceMeerKat)
> 
> and Spazzcat on [Tumblr](http://dennymark-legobutt.tumblr.com/).


End file.
